¿Feliz cumpleaños?
by Maya Hayami
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Shion...5 años desde que él y Nezumi se conocieron, ¿pero a pesar de eso podrá ser un día especial para ellos dos?...lo sé, es malo u.u pero aún así: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHION! :D


Aquel día Shion se despertó con mucha energía y extrañamente contento.

Suponía que todas las personas se alegraban de que llegara el día de su cumpleaños, pero Shion tenía otra razón para sentirse así.

Habían pasado cinco años desde aquella noche de lluvia, cinco años desde que Nezumi había entrado por su ventana y a pesar de todo lo que podría pasar, él había decidido ayudarlo. Aquello había sido lo mejor de aquel día y definitivamente no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Cuando se estaba levantando, vio que Nezumi se estaba preparando para salir.

_-¿Saldrás?_

_-Sí, tengo que ir a hacer un trabajo, tal vez no regrese hasta la noche._

_-Pero…_

Shion no terminó de hablar ya que Nezumi se había marchado.

Él esperaba poder pasar aquel día juntos, después de todo era una especie de aniversario, ¿no? Él sabía que las parejas festejaban cuando cumplían años de conocerse o de estar juntos; ellos realmente no eran una pareja, pero pensaba que podían hacer eso.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Hamlet ya estaba en la cama y lo estaba observando.

_-Se fue_.

El ratoncito trepó por su brazo, se posó en su hombro y continuó mirándolo.

Shion decidió que no tenía caso quedarse todo el día en la casa, por lo que se vistió y fue con Inukashi para ayudarle con los perros.

Cuando llegó, los perros se abalanzaron contra él y comenzaron a lamerle la cara.

_-Jajaja, basta, por favor…me hacen cosquillas. _

_-Saben que es tu cumpleaños. Lo mencionó Rikiga la última vez que estuvo aquí. Felicidades._

_-Gracias…a todos._

Estaba acariciando a los perros, pero Inukashi no dejaba de mirarlo y aún no le decía que se pusiera a bañarlos o algo por el estilo, y eso ya era raro.

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Nada, es sólo que…_

_-¿Qué hizo aquél idiota?_

_-Creí que…pasaríamos el día juntos. Hace cinco años nos conocimos, pensé que lo recordaría._

_-No te sientas mal, él no se preocupa por ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera celebra su cumpleaños. En lo que tengo de conocerlo no he escuchado ni que mencione cuándo es el suyo. Así que no te preocupes por eso, él es así…un completo amargado._

Los perros ladraron, como si estuvieran corroborando lo que Inukashi había dicho.

Después llegó Rikiga con un pequeño pastel. Casi lo arrojó a Inukashi para poder abrazar a Shion y desearle un feliz cumpleaños con lágrimas en los ojos. A Shion sólo se le ocurrió agradecerle y darle unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

Pasaron el día platicando y bromeando, y cuando estaba a punto de escurecer, Shion decidió que era tiempo de irse.

Les volvió a dar las gracias y se despidió.

Ya casi no había nadie en las calles; era normal que en el Distrito Oeste las personas estuvieran temprano en sus casas.

De pronto comenzó a llover, así que Shion corrió, pero no por evitar mojarse, sino porque llevaba una rebanada de pastel para Nezumi y no quería que se estropeara.

Cuando Shion llegó, Nezumi ya estaba ahí; estaba bebiendo una taza de lo que parecía ser chocolate, y en la mesa había otra.

Nezumi volteó a mirarlo y compuso una media sonrisa.

_-Lo sabía. Vamos, bébelo._

Señaló la taza en la mesa, se levantó y se dirigió a la cama.

_-Por cierto, te llegó algo._

En eso, un pequeño ratón se puso frente a Shion, y se dio cuenta de que llevaba una nota. Reconoció la letra de su madre al instante; ella le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños, le decía que lo amaba mucho y que estaba segura de que algún día se volverían a reunir, así que por el momento se tenía que cuidar mucho.

Shion sonrió y bebió el chocolate. En cuanto el líquido tocó sus labios se sintió…bien. Aunque también lo invadió un sentimiento de nostalgia; hace cinco años también había bebido chocolate, sólo que en aquella ocasión, él lo había preparado.

Nezumi regresó con una toalla, le quitó la taza a Shion de las manos, la volvió a dejar en la mesa y entonces comenzó a secar el cabello de Shion.

_-Será mejor que te cambies rápido o sino te resfriarás, o sería mejor que tomaras un baño._

_-Ajá…_

Shion estaba mirando hacia abajo, pero aún así podía sentir cómo Nezumi no le quitaba la vista de encima.

_-Shion…_

Nezumi levantó su mentón y lo besó en los labios.

Shion abrió más los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, pero enseguida los cerró y simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento. Lo único que podía escuchar eran los latidos de su corazón, el cual creyó que terminaría por salirse de su pecho.

Cuando se separaron, le pareció que había pasado una eternidad. Nezumi le sonrió y colocó su mano en la mejilla del cumpleañero.

_-Feliz cumpleaños._

Después de decir eso se dirigió a la cama dispuesto a dormirse. Shion permaneció en el mismo lugar en el que se habían besado, por una extraña razón se sentía incapaz de moverse. Pero aún así dio un paso y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba abrazando a Nezumi.

_-Gracias._

_-¡Oye, oye, oye! Cálmate…me vas a mojar…es mas, te dije que te resfriarías, así que ve a bañarte ahora mismo, si te enfermas yo no te cuidaré._

_-Sí lo harás._

Nezumi no respondió nada, se metió en la cama y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la sábana.

Cuando Shion terminó de bañarse, fue directo a acostarse. Parecía que Nezumi ya estaba dormido, y ahora no se encontraba completamente tapado; Shion le habló pero él no contestó.

Se quedó mirándolo por un momento; el color de su piel, los labios que hacía unos minutos habían tocado los suyos, los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro. A veces le seguía pareciendo aquel niño herido que había entrado por su ventana. Retiró uno de los mechones y con su dedo recorrió la mejilla de Nezumi, éste se movió un poco, pero continuó con los ojos cerrados.

_-Cinco años desde aquella noche…gracias por todo._

Entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de Nezumi, y sintió como él la apretaba.

Y así Shion se fue quedando dormido poco a poco, de la misma manera que cinco años atrás.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Juro que amo a éstos dos :´) <strong>_

_**bueno...FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHION!**_

_**w**_

_**aunque en realidad aún faltan 2 años para que conozca a Nezumi, pero tenía que escribir esto ºuº**_

_**me siento orgullosa porque lo terminé de escribir el mismo día que lo empecé...hoy XD**_

_**con todos los demás me tardo hasta más de una semana aunque al final sólo sean 2 hojas **_

_**u_u**_

_**pero bueno...hoy a celebrar el cumpleaños y mañana de seguro a llorar con el capítulo ;_;**_


End file.
